Yamino Kageto
(Forward) |number = *21 (Raimon) *17 (Raimon B) *3 (Dark Emperors, anime) *9 (Dark Emperors, game) |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (formerly) *'Inazuma Japan B' |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 039}} Yamino Kageto ( カゲト), also known as Shadow (シャドウ), is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroyed by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and also for the Dark Emperors. He was also chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan but he didn't pass. Profile Appearance He has spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes with black eyeliner. He has a gloomy or serious expression all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm and rarely talks unless he has to. At first, he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Gakuen. But because the members of Raimon had already left in the Inazuma Caravan, Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Gakuen, Endou and the others returned to Raimon to find that the other members, including Shadow, Nishigaki and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Meteorite, becoming the Dark Emperors. They came back to their senses after seeing Endou's God Hand. Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and returned to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with Raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to 真, but was blocked by Endou, who used 真 Ijigen The Hand. Game Shadow is initially part of the "Go home" club from Raimon, and hangs out by the lockers in the main building. When Endou asks him to join, Shadow initially wonders if Endou hasn't noticed that he can only exist in darkness, but, if Endou insists, he's surprised by his lack of fear and joins Raimon immediately. He warns Endou thought about not letting his darkness consume him too. If Endou refuses, Shadow says that Endou is afraid of the dark, just like others. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped by Real Legends at Shadow Man's taisen route) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa's route and Team Kidou only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Inazuma Legend' *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' *'Strikers D' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' *'Extra Stars' *'Team Kidou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Extra Stars' *'Team Kidou' Gallery Shadow Kageto.png|Shadow in Dark Emperors. Yamino at graduation.jpg|Shadow at graduation. IER-01-86.jpg|IER-01-86. IER-01-87.jpg|IER-01-87. IG-08-061.png|IG-08-061. Trivia *''Yami'' means "Darkness", a pun to his personality and his hissatsu Dark Tornado, and Kage means "Shadow", which is his nickname. *In the dubbed versions, Kidou says that Shadow is a forward for Mikage Sennou, even though his original school is never mentioned in the original. *Despite appearing since the first game and joined the Raimon team in the anime, he never joined the team in the games. The first game he is a scout character, the 2nd game he is recruitable in the postgame under certain conditions and the 3rd game he is locked behind 4 passwords. Navigation de:Shadow Cimmerian es:Shadow Cimmerian fr:Shadow Cimmerian it:Shadow Cimmerian nl:Shadow Cimmerian vi:Yamino Kageto Category:Raimon B Category:Scout characters Category:Original series characters